Nithar
The Nithar are 17 supernatural being integral to the cosmology and mythology of most of races in the world Norse Tradition According to Norse legend, they are believed to be great in size, and live in hall, deep inside the Hungargap. In their great hall they pass their days, drinking and trainning with dead Norse warriors, as they prepare for the last fight that will end the World. Norsemen respect them as Gods, but there is no praying of worship attributed to them. The part of the Nithr story is told in the Lay of Thund. The Norsemen hve legends for only eight of the Nithar, Odin, Ingra, Idun, Thund, Har, Bolthor, Umbra and Bragi. History The Nithar lived in the South, along with the Apes that gradually grew to become humans. There they were protected and taught by the giant Humnir, who, along with his brother Asvid, were the only remaining men of the Old World, a world that was according to the Norse legend full of wisdom and knowledge. For many years they learned from Humnir about the ways of the old world, until word reached them that in the north the land begun to freeze. A great being, known as the Freezing Moon had appeared to the north, spreading ice and frost across the land, further and further to the South. Asvid made two swords of black iron for Humnir , who left towards the North, to find and fight the Freezing Moon. The Nithar followed behind him, struggling to keep up with his giant stride. Only Thund became wary of the long walk and climbed upon Humnir and Lived inside his beard. When Humnir reached the North, and stroke te Freezing Moon a great mist rose from the melting ice, and only Thund, perched inside Humnir's beard was the one who managed to see the fight. He saw the Freezing Moon was striken and fell into a large pool of melted ice, that became the Northern Sea. Yet Humnir was striken too. When he fell, deep in the Hungargap, only his forehead sticking out of the mist, the Nithar built a great Hall upon it, and there they feast and fight and wait for the return of the Freezing Moon and the ends of the world. Orcish Tradition The Orcs have legends for three of the Nithar, Thund, Licurzepka and Dvalin. The composite Orcish legend that becomes evident when the stories of the Orcs and the Upyr are united is that the Orcs used to be united under the teaching of Dvalin, near the area now known are Niddhorg Pass. Dvalin (accompanied by his wife Licurzepka) ws fighting the Dragons from Hungrgap when he was visited by Har, who pretended to be his father, Bolthor. Har hd stolen the magicl Odrerir by Bolthor but had not manged to unlock all of its secrets. During a fight, Har used the Odrerir on Dvalin, uniting him with the Dragon Niddhorg. Licurzepka was away, with part of the Orcs, searching for the being known as Asvid's Tongue. Menwhile Dvalin was seeking vengeance from Har and his new nature begun to infect the Orcs that had stayed with him. Har sought his sister Idun and told her what had happened to Dvalin, hiding the fact that it was his doing. Idun provided him with a ritual that would seal Dvalin and the Dragon, but would also bind anyone who performed it, until it was completed. What Idun hid from Har, was that the ritual was so designed that he would be unable to complete it himself. Dvalin, the Dragon and Har were thus bound inside Niddhorg pass. (The pass has been opened by the Dayne Expedition of 1402, releasing everyone.) Eastern Tradition The men of the East believe that their cloud covered skies once extended over the whole world. The clouds protected the world from the sun, and from a phenomenon known as the Red Night, that took place every some thousand years. At some point, ten of the seventeen deities they call Kami, a term equivalent with the Nithar of the Norsemen, erected a tree that would let them look beyond the clouds. This drew the attentions of beings from other world. From the dark moon they sent two Black towers that gathered the clouds around them and left half of the world naked under the sun. The seven remaining Kami considered the ten traitors and devils. The people of the uncovered part of the world perished during the next Red Night, and the Ghost world was reaped away from the real world. Since then the Ghost world in those areas retains the image of the human cities burning under the Red Night, and humans of the world lost their shadows, that are doomed to inhabit those cities. Those shadowless human roam the world under the sun as soulless demons, awaiting for the next Red Night that would eliminate whatever thy have built. Known Nithar *Bolthor *Bragi *Dvalin *Har *Idun *Ingra *Licurzepka *Odin *Thund *Umbra *Nakionna (the woman who spins) *Kakinonna (the woman who weaves, or measures) *Kirionna (the woman that cuts) *Kaiten (the spirit of the sky) *Kaisui (the spirit of the sea) *Kaido (the spirit of the land) Category:The Peoples